


Guilty of Loving You

by Hyunnie_Bunny



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Assistant Byun Baekhyun, Drunk Sex, Lawyer Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunnie_Bunny/pseuds/Hyunnie_Bunny
Summary: Chanyeol is in love with his assistant and has no intention of letting him know, but a night full of celebration and drinking ends with Baekhyun in his boss's bed. They pretend nothing happened, but it gets harder to ignore when Baekhyun finds out he's pregnant with Chanyeol's child.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a lawyer by any means so I apologize if this makes absolutely no sense. Most of the law-sounding things are based off an episode of Law & Order: SVU. The rest of the story was completely thought of by me. I hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol runs into the building, brushing off everyone who tries to talk to him. He’s late. Baekhyun, his lovely assistant, has probably been waiting on him for at least an hour. The elevators are packed which means stairs. “Fuck,” he groans, taking them two at a time. 

Baekhyun hums quietly as he organizes his boss’s files. He should be angry, or at least annoyed, but this isn’t the first time his boss has been late; so he sits, patiently waiting for him to show up. After the organizing is finished, Baekhyun stands and walks over to the large floor-to-ceiling windows. He smiles softly as he watches the city come alive; businesses opening and people slowly trickling onto the sidewalks. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol bursts into the room, flipping the lights on. The assistant jumps, clutching his chest. “Sorry,” he huffs, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I’ve finished organizing your files for the week.” Chanyeol thanks him, sinking into his chair. “Do you need anything, Mr. Park?”

“I do actually.” He pulls a few bills from his wallet. “Could you bring me—”

“An iced americano,” he finishes. Chanyeol chuckles, pulling out a few more bills. “What’s the extra for?”

“Get something for yourself. It’s the least I can do since I was late again.” Baekhyun tries to tell him it’s alright, but he places the bills in his hand and ushers him out of the office. Chanyeol watches him go, smiling like a lovesick puppy.

“Here’s your disgusting drink,” Baekhyun places it on his desk and sits at his own.

“Disgusting? Someone’s getting bold.” Baekhyun chuckles, sipping his own drink. “What do you have that’s so delicious?”

“A hot chocolate…” Chanyeol cackles, throwing his feet up. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You just have the palate of a child.” Baekhyun scoffs. “I’m being honest with you.”

“Have you reviewed the files? You have to be in court Wednesday.”

“I have. Would you like to review them with me again?” Baekhyun nods and rolls himself to his boss’s desk. “I need to be prepared for anything. We’re putting that bastard behind bars for good.”

“A mock trial might help. I had to do them while I was in school.”

“Would you be the defense?” Baekhyun nods, grabbing the appropriate files. “I won’t go easy on you,” he warns.

“Baekhyun smirks, thumbing through the documents, “I’m not worried, Mr. Park. I made a girl cry during my last mock trial.” Chanyeol nods, stomach flipping as he stares at the young man. “Scared?”

“Not at all. I’m the one with the experience, remember?” Baekhyun nods, biting his lip. “Make your case, Mr. Byun.”

***

“I think you’re ready. I’ve tried everything I could think of to rattle you and nothing’s worked.” Baekhyun places the documents back on the desk. “You’re going to obliterate in court.” Chanyeol places them back into the file with a sigh. “You aren’t doubting yourself, are you?” He shrugs, running his hands through his hair.

“I’m just… worried. He has the best lawyer in the country defending him, and I don’t know if I can beat that.”

“Forgive me, but that’s bullshit. I’ve seen what you can do and I’d be nervous as hell if you were assigned to my case.” Baekhyun stands and walks over to the window. “You were my _hero_ during law school.”   
“I-I was?” Baekhyun nods. “You never told me.”

“It’s not exactly something you mention to your employer. I didn’t want you to think I was weird or anything.”

“I would never say—” he stops himself, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’m flattered.” Baekhyun laughs, turning back to the windows. “What’s so fascinating out there?” Chanyeol stands and joins him.

“Nothing,” he shrugs, “I just like watching the city come alive. Something about it calms me.” Chanyeol smiles, looking at his assistant instead of the view. Baekhyun scoffs, “I’m sure I sound like a crazy person.”

“Not at all.” His breath hitches when Baekhyun turns to look at him, a ghost of a smile on his pretty, pink lips. “ _Shit, you can’t think like that_ ,” he scolds internally, " _You’re his boss_.” Baekhyun’s beginning to lean closer and Chanyeol can’t fight the urge to stay still. He moves closer, cupping one of his cheeks—

“Mr. Park?” They separate like they’ve been electrocuted just as the door swings open. “Ms. Kim sent me to get you. I think she wants to go over your case.”

“I’ll be up soon. Thank you.” She leaves with a small bow, closing the door again. Baekhyun stays in the corner, quietly chewing his lip. “Would you like to join me?”

He jumps slightly. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” Chanyeol grabs his files, “I need you.” Baekhyun relents, cheeks turning pink as he follows his boss upstairs. “Ms. Kim may ask you some questions. I want you to answer them like you would if I asked them, okay? Show her your potential.”

“Yessir.” Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder as they enter the elevator. “Why would she ask me questions about your case?”

“It’s just how she is. She loves to try and catch people off guard.”

“She sounds great,” he replies sarcastically. Chanyeol stifles his laugh as the elevator doors open to reveal Ms. Kim.

“Park! I was beginning to wonder if you’d gotten lost. Who’s the kid?” Baekhyun frowns, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“This is my assistant, Byun Baekhyun. He’s been working here for a couple of months.”

“Well,” she reaches out for his hand, “I don’t really pay attention to the lower level people, but it’s nice to meet you.” Baekhyun greets her through clenched teeth. She leans over to Chanyeol and whispers loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, “Why did you bring your helper?”

“Baekhyun is an essential part of my success. He’s always on top of everything and helps keep me sane. You’ll never find someone else as dedicated as he is.” Chanyeol placed his arm around his shoulders and Baekhyun beams.

“I’ve reviewed the Jeon case with him numerous times this week.” Her eyes widen to the size of saucers at his words. “Is there… something wrong?”

“You let him read the files? This is one we can’t afford to lose and you’re letting some amateur coach you?!” Baekhyun flinches, moving closer to Chanyeol’s side. “I can’t believe this,” she scoffs, “When I approved your assistant request I thought you would find someone who got you coffee, lunch, or something along the lines of that.”

“I could do all those things myself. I chose Baekhyun because he’s fresh out of law school and needs valuable experience.” Ms. Kim turns away from the two with a huff, stomping towards her office. “She still wants to meet with me.” Baekhyun nods, waiting for Chanyeol to leave. “What are you doing?”

“S-Standing here. She obviously doesn’t want me around.” Chanyeol grabs his hand gently and pulls him toward the office. “No, Mr. Park, I don’t want to mess up your meeting anymore.”

“You won’t. When I said I needed you, I was being serious.” Baekhyun sighs and lets his boss lead him into the office. “Remember what I said,” he whispers as they sit down.

“Give me your testimony, Park.” Chanyeol pulls out his files and begins like he would in court. “Stop.” Baekhyun furrows his brows. “You aren’t selling me on his boldness. We have to remember that he bragged to several people about attacking these women, but you haven’t mentioned it once.”

“The detectives who investigated made it clear that he never said or bragged about the attacks. I don’t know if I’m comfortable taking that risk.”

“You’re a _lawyer_ for Pete’s sake! Risk-taking should be in your blood!”

“It’s not a risk worth taking,” Baekhyun interjects. They turn to look at him, Chanyeol with a smile and Ms. Kim with a scowl. “The suspect never bragged about his crimes. Other ‘witnesses’ claim to have heard him, but that will never stand in court. The defense will claim hearsay and it’ll be dismissed.” Chanyeol’s smile turns into a smirk as Baekhyun explains himself further. “With all due respect, I don’t think Mr. Park should focus on something so trivial.”

“Baekhyun has a point. I’m going to stick with my original testimony.” He stands and motions for Baekhyun to do the same. “It’s been a pleasure meeting with you, Ms. Kim.” They bow and leave the office quickly.

“Did I show her my potential?”

“I honestly didn’t expect you to be so bold. You shut her down almost immediately.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “That’s all the proof I needed.”

“Proof of what, Sir?”

“You’re going to be a great lawyer, Baekhyun. I’ll be put out of business the second you walk into a courtroom.” Chanyeol’s grinning when they get back into his office and he asks him to lunch.

“Should I go pick up something from the canteen?”

“Let’s go out. My treat.” He grabs his coat and heads toward the door. Baekhyun grabs his own coat with a smile. “You have my office key, right?"

“Yessir, it’s in my coat.”

“Do you know what you want?” Baekhyun shakes his head, peering into the different restaurants. “Ramen?”

“Do you know a place?” Chanyeol chuckles, leading him onto a more secluded path. “Mr. Park?”

“It’s not how it seems. There’s a tiny place right at the edge of this alley I’ve been going to for years. I promise it’s worth it.” Baekhyun smiles nervously as they enter the small, secluded shop.

“Is that Park Chanyeol?” A tiny older lady comes out of the kitchen, bowl of ramen already in hand. “It’s about time you showed back up! I’ve got your favorite right here.”

“Thank you, dear.” She leads him to a booth and places the bowl in front of him. “It looks amazing.”

“Of course it does,” she pinches his cheek, “I made it.” Baekhyun clears his throat, looking down at the table. “Oh goodness,” she shouts, “I didn’t realize you had a guest! I’ll bring you a bowl right away, handsome.”

“Handsome?” Baekhyun glares at his boss. “You just charm everyone, don’t you?”

“I could say the same for you.” He pinches his cheek, mimicking the older woman. Chanyeol brushes his hand away, blushing furiously. “Are you blushing?”

“No,” he huffs, cursing himself under his breath.

“Here we are,” she sits the bowl down along with a plate of chicken. “I can’t let my favorite customer and his guest leave hungry. I hope to see you with him more often, handsome.”

“I’m sure you will,” Chanyeol chuckles, “He’s my newest assistant.” She beams at the two, patting Chanyeol on the back as she walks away.

“You must bring all your assistants here, Mr. Park.”

“What makes you think that?” Baekhyun shrugs, picking at his food. “This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not the playboy everyone wants me to be. I can barely take care of myself.”

“I-I wasn’t— I didn’t mean to word it that way. You don’t owe me an explanation.” Baekhyun focuses on his food, fighting the urge to look at his boss. Chanyeol’s eyes haven’t left him, though. He watches as his hand shakes and his breath trembles.

“I’ve brought one other person here.” Baekhyun’s eyes snap up to look at him. “They were really important to me, but I wasn’t as important to them. I haven’t been here since.”

“Mr. Park… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything about it.” Chanyeol waves him off, glancing at his watch. “Should we head back?”

“Yeah, I want to review Jeon’s file again.” Baekhyun nods, pulling out his wallet. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Paying for… lunch?” The shop owner comes over and forces him to put his wallet away. “But—”

“No ‘buts’,” she cuts him off, “It’s on the house, handsome.” Baekhyun reluctantly pockets his wallet and thanks her. “My pleasure.” She suddenly turns to Chanyeol, “You better treat this handsome young man like a king.” He turns beet red and ushers Baekhyun out of the shop quickly. “I’m serious!”

“Have a nice day,” he calls back, once they’re back onto the street.

“What was all that?” Baekhyun looks back to see that the woman has retreated back into the shop and has to run to catch up with Chanyeol. “Mr. Park,” he grunts, “Please slow down.”

“Sorry,” he chuckles nervously, “I didn’t mean to leave you.” Baekhyun grabs his arm in order to keep him from speeding off again. “Baekhyun?”

“Just trying to catch my breath. I don’t want you to run away again.” Chanyeol smirks, slowing his pace. “Thank you.”

“Perhaps we should hit the gym before going back to the office. Someone needs to build up their endurance.”

“My endurance is perfectly fine,” Baehyun retorts, “You just have unnaturally long legs.” Chanyeol laughs and pulls Baekhyun along with him. “Is this your normal walking pace? You’re going to dislocate my shoulder.”

“I can’t help my unnaturally long legs make my one step equal to three of yours.” Baekhyun opens his mouth and shuts it again. “You’re speechless because I’m right.”

“Of course you are, Mr. Big-shot Lawyer.” They continue picking at one another until they reach the law office.

“Did you enjoy your hour-long lunch?” Ms. Kim stands in front of his office with her hands on her hips. Baekhyun curses under his breath as he unlocks the door and lets them inside. “I see you took your assistant. How… kind of you, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun and I always eat lunch together.” She guffaws and slaps a hand over her mouth. Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s eyes and circles his finger around his temple, mouthing “Crazy”. He stifles his giggles into his hand, shutting the door quickly. “What brings you here, Ms. Kim? We’ve already discussed the case.”

“Oh, I know, but I still don’t think you’re going to win. Especially—” she side-eyes Baekhyun— “If you take your assistant’s advice.” He rolls his eyes and goes over to his desk. “No offense,” she adds.

“None taken,” he replies smugly, “I thought you would bring it up again, so I had these delivered while we were out at lunch.” Baekhyun pulls out a small stack of folders and offers them to her. “These are cases that have been lost or declared mistrials due to hearsay. Every single ruling was the same.” He reads: _“Friend of victim claims to have heard threats made, but unable to provide the necessary proof. Claim dismissed.”_ “I stand by my earlier statement, Ms. Kim. If Mr. Park uses those claims in his testimony, we will lose. Jeon will receive a light sentence or walk completely free.”

“Well, I think he should listen to someone with a bit more experience. How long have you been out of law school?”

“Two years.” She howls with laughter, clutching the edge of a chair to keep herself upright. “I can’t imagine how miserable you feel, Ms. Kim.” Chanyeol, who had been watching quietly, chokes on his own saliva. “You’ve been a lawyer for ten years, correct?” She nods curtly. “And you’ve won how many trials since you’ve started?”

“Three,” she hisses. Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m showing you that experience doesn’t always equal success. I didn’t do this to embarrass you, but to show you every case, every person is different.”

“Fine! Do whatever you want, but when you lose the case… Don’t come crying to me.” Ms. Kim storms out, slamming the door.

“Baekhyun, that was a bit harsh.”

“I honestly didn’t mean for it to be. She’s just so annoying.”

“I know, but please don’t do anything like that again.” He nods, flopping into his chair. “I’m not trying to scold you, Baekhyun.”

“I know, Sir.” Chanyeol sighs and sits on the edge of Baekhyun’s desk. “I just can’t stand her. She’s a menace.”

“That she is, but she’s also powerful. Everyone works to keep her happy and those who don’t usually get fired.”

“Is she going to fire me? I-I can’t lose this job!” Chanyeol grabs his shoulders, calming him down. “Will she really fire me, Mr. Park?”

“Not you,” he assures, “You work for me, remember?” Baekhyun smiles, relaxing a little.

“Will you work to keep her happy, or win your case?”

“I’m going to win my case, of course. Putting that bastard behind bars is my number one priority and I want you to be there when I do it.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ll be much help.”

“All you have to do is be in the courtroom. I wouldn’t put you on the spot with a case this big.” Baekhyun agrees happily. “Let’s review the file one more time and then I’ll send you home for the day.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying.”

“Suit yourself.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the trial! I hope it's accurate.

The day of the trial has finally arrived. Baekhyun arrives at the office super early to make sure everything is on track and eliminates any potential distractions. “Everything should be taken care of now,” he whispers as he sends Ms. Kim a fake email.

Chanyeol arrives later, exuding confidence as he makes his way to the elevators. It’s only when he’s in his office does he let his nerves start to bother him. “I don’t know why I accepted this case. There’s no way I’ll win.” He paces back and forth, running his hands through his hair. “He’s too powerful.”

“Mr. Park, please, calm down. We’ve been preparing nonstop and I know you won’t lose.” Baekhyun grabs his arm and brings him over to the window. “Watch the city come to life,” he whispers. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and peers out at the sleepy city. Shops slowly open their doors and people begin trickling into the streets. At some point, their hands become intertwined, but they make no effort to let one another go.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I didn’t know how much I needed that.”

“Do you feel better?” Chanyeol nods, squeezing his hand. “Good,” he grins, “Let’s go.”

“Wait. Where’s Ms. Kim?” Baekhyun shrugs, avoiding his boss’s gaze. “Baekhyun, what did you do?”

“I might’ve sent her a decoy email to keep her away from the office today…” Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief. “She would’ve distracted you and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You’re right,” he sighs, “She would’ve really messed with my head.” The smirk doesn’t leave Baekhyun’s face until they’re in the car heading for the courtroom.

“Chanyeol! Are you ready to lose to me again?”

“I see you’re jumping to conclusions, Kyungsoo.” They shake hands, chatting a bit before Kyungsoo excuses himself.

“My client has arrived,” he explains while walking away.

“Let’s go up to my office while we wait.” Baekhyun follows him wordlessly, glancing back when he hears the buzz of reporters as Jeon is led inside. “Just ignore them,” Chanyeol advises, “It’ll only make you angry.”

“Do you think his followers are here as well?” Chanyeol shrugs, pulling him toward the elevator. “Sorry,” he starts walking forward, “I just can’t believe people flock to him.”

“People are drawn to the macabre. They find themselves unable to resist learning about the grisly acts criminals commit even though they know it’s wrong.”

“I guess you’re right.”

They reach the office fairly quickly and Baekhyun plops down into the chair behind the desk. Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling at him endearingly. “Comfortable?” Baekhyun wiggles a bit, scooting down into the chair.

“Very,” he finally sighs, throwing his feet up on the desk.

“Watch those feet,” Chanyeol scolds, “This isn’t my personal office.” Baekhyun moves them quickly, apologizing under his breath. “How are you feeling about everything?”

“I’m nervous about being in the actual room with him. What if he does something dangerous?” Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s hand but jerks his own back once he realizes what he’s doing. “He’s never hesitated when it comes to killing.”

“Look at me. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you today. As long as you’re by my side, you’ll be okay.” Baekhyun suddenly throws his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, thanking him. Chanyeol freezes for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. “Feeling better?” He nods, tightening his grip. “We have to go. It’s time to send him away.”

“You’re going to do great,” he whispers as he pulls away. Chanyeol begins collecting his files, mumbling which ones he needs under his breath.

“Baekhyun, have you seen—?” He turns around to see his assistant holding the file. “What would I do without you?”

“Go insane,” Baekhyun chuckles, placing the file into his hands. “Is that everything?”

“Almost.” Chanyeol goes over to the filing cabinet and digs around for a moment. “Here,” he pulls out a notepad and plucks a pen up off his desk, “I want you to take notes during the trial, okay? They’ll be helpful when you start doing your own.” Baekhyun nods, taking the notepad and following him to the courtroom.

Everyone seems to be buzzing with energy as they wait for the trial to start. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s suit jacket as they push through the crowd and into the actual courtroom.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” They bow to the judge and Chanyeol starts laying everything out onto the table. “I’m not supposed to show bias,” the judge says, “but I wish you the best of luck today.”

“Thank you, Your Honor. I won’t disappoint.”

“How long until it starts?”

“Not long.” Just as he answers, the doors swing open and people begin to file in. “You’d better sit down,” he gestures to the row directly behind him. Baekhyun listens, perching the notepad on his leg. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, okay?”

“Yessir, I know you’ll beat him.” Chanyeol ruffles his hair again. “This isn’t very professional,” Baekhyun hisses, blush high on his cheeks.

“No one’s looking at us. They’re all looking at him.” Chanyeol points to the doors as the subject of fascination is led in. “I see they’ve tried to make him look scholarly.”

“Why would they dress him up?”

“To confuse the jury,” he explains, “They hope people see a well-dressed, studious looking young man and not a vicious murderer.”

“All rise for the honorable Judge Oh.” The judge makes his way to his seat and tells the court to be seated.

“We’ve convened this court with one thing in mind: Justice. Justice for the victims, justice for their families, and justice for the future. We welcome our jury, who will review the testimonies made today and deliberate the fate of the accused without bias or prejudice. Now, I’d like to hear opening statements from our prosecution.”

Chanyeol stands, buttoning his suit jacket, and addresses the court. “I must ask you: What do you see when you look at my opponent? Do you see a well-dressed business tycoon or a deadly criminal? I advise you to look beyond the outward presentation and look deeper. Watch his expressions and body language as this trial progresses and decide for yourselves.”

“People of the court,” Kyungsoo begins, “My client’s reputation is certainly flawed, but is that uncommon? I’m sure if I were to ask the jury of their reputations I would get many imperfect answers. Running a business by oneself seems like an impossible task and it would certainly put a copious amount of stress on that person, wouldn’t you agree?” The jury mumbles their agreement. “Mr. Jeon does just that every day. Wouldn’t it be reasonable to say he snapped from the pressure he’s been put under?”

***

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get angrier and angrier at one another as the trial progresses. Kyungsoo isn’t giving the witnesses any mercy and Chanyeol’s beginning to get overwhelmed.

“And you swore you saw my client dragging the supposed victim into the restroom, correct?”

“Yes, but—”

“But you later told detectives you were— and I quote— “Extremely intoxicated” and “May have seen another couple entirely”. Is this information correct?”

“Yes, I said that but—”

“A simple yes or no will do.” They answer ‘yes’ with a sigh, burying their head in their hands. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

“Your witness, Mr. Park.”

“I know your memory of the night in question is hazy, but you’re sure of one thing, aren’t you?” The witness nods.

“Objection. This sounds pre-planned.”

“Park, what are you eluding?”

“The people’s evidence, exhibit A.” Chanyeol gestures to the projector. “This photo clearly shows a woman being forcibly led into what appears to be a restroom.”

“What’s your point?” Judge Oh reprimands Kyungsoo for his outburst.

“This photo was taken the night of the victim’s murder with the witness’s phone. Yes, she was intoxicated, but photographs don’t lie. If we enhance said photograph,” he requests the next slide, “Mr. Jeon is clearly visible and gripping the arm of the victim quite harshly.” The jury murmurs in disbelief before being silenced by the bang of the gavel. “This is what you were trying to explain earlier, right? Did you remember the incident after finding the photo on your phone?”

“Yes,” they sigh in relief, “I went to the detectives as soon as I realized what it was.”

“Nothing further.”

“Permission to approach the bench, Your Honor?”

“Granted.” Kyungsoo stomps up to the judge, whispering angrily. “Alright, alright,” Judge Oh relents, “We’ll reconvene after a brief ten-minute recess. No more, no less.”

The courtroom slowly empties out until only four people are left. Kyungsoo stalks over to Chanyeol as soon as his client has been taken back into holding.

“And then there were three,” he whispers to Baekhyun.

“I bet you think you’ve won, don’t you? Well, I don’t give up easily.” Chanyeol stares at him with a bored expression. “You won’t beat me, dammit!” He stomps back to his client.

“He’s really angry.”

“This is nothing. He’s thrown things in court before.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Yeah, Kyungsoo doesn’t like losing.”

“Well,” Baekhyun hits his arm playfully, “You’re doing great! You should’ve seen his face when you brought up the photos.” Chanyeol laughs, rearranging his files.

“Have you been taking notes?” Baekhyun nods, showing him the notepad. “Three full pages?!”

“I tried not to miss anything I thought was important. Are we allowed to talk about the case?” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“We’ll discuss it as much as you want when it’s over, okay? I can see all the questions running through your head right now.”

“The recess is up. Let’s resume.”

***

Baekhyun’s waiting for Chanyeol in the lobby, ready to assure him he’s won. Chanyeol comes out into the lobby a few minutes later and sits beside his assistant. “How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t really know. It’s up to the jury to decide now.”

“I think you’ll win. The evidence you had against him was too strong.” Chanyeol nods, popping his knuckles. “Stop that,” Baekhyun grabs his hands, “You have nothing to be nervous about.”

“How long has it been since they’ve been sent to deliberate?”

“About an hour.” He groans. “I was told this was the hardest part of trials; the waiting.”

“It is. Everything you’ve said, everything you’ve presented just keeps running through your mind over and over again. You think you should’ve said this or should’ve left that out but it’s too late and all you can do is sit and wait.”

“Jeon seemed nervous when he took the stand. Was he scared of you?”

Chanyeol laughs, “Of course not. He only acted that way to get the jury to feel bad for him.” They jump when his phone rings. “Park Chanyeol. Already? O-Okay.”

“The jury’s back?” Chanyeol nods, face pale. “Okay,” Baekhyun encourages him to stand, “We better get to the courtroom. Mr. Park, you have to move your feet.”

“S-Sorry.” Baekhyun manages to get him back to his table and sits behind him.

“I believe in you,” he whispers as the jurors file back into their places.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

“We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant… guilty of all charges.” The courtroom erupts into cheers from families and survivors and wails of anguish from his supporters.

“You did it! You won!” Chanyeol whirls around and pulls Baekhyun into a hug. “Oh god,” he sighs, “I knew you’d win.”

“I can’t believe it,” Chanyeol whispers, “He’s really going away.”

“Excuse me? I-I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’d like to thank you.” Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol so the lady can hug him. “I lost my daughter, but I feel at peace now. Thank you so much,” she sobs. Chanyeol holds her tightly, tears falling from his own eyes. “I’m so grateful,” she reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and squeezes, “For you both.”

“You’re crying,” Baekhyun whispers when she walks away. Chanyeol chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Kyungsoo is coming this way.”

“Nice job, Park. The right person won today.” He leaves as quickly as he came, apologizing to families and survivors before disappearing from the room.

“What happens now?”

“We’re going to get drunk.” Chanyeol packs up his things and grabs Baekhyun’s hand. “Don’t want to lose you in the crowd,” he explains. Baekhyun nods, blushing. “We’ll go back to the office before heading to Harvelle’s, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all at Harvelle's! 😉


	3. Chapter Three

“Mr. Park?” Chanyeol turns to him with a soft ‘hmm’. “Could I go home and change before we go out? I’d like to put on something a bit more casual.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol leans up to the driver and requests that he drop Baekhyun off after they reach the office. “Call me when you’re ready and I’ll pick you up, okay?”

“Yessir. Thank you.” Chanyeol flashes him a dazzling smile before opening the car door. “Wait!” He freezes with one leg out of the car.

“Yes?”

“When you said we were going to get drunk, were you being serious?” Chanyeol laughs with his whole body, slapping his leg. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I’ll see you later, Baekhyun.”

***

“Thank you,” he mumbles as he exits the car. Baekhyun walks briskly through the lobby, reaching the elevator out of breath. Chanyeol didn’t specify when later would be so he makes a beeline for the shower as soon as he kicks off his shoes.

“You’re just going out for drinks,” he sighs as the hot water hits his back, “Bosses take their assistants out all the time. It’s perfectly normal.” Baekhyun grabs his shampoo and begins scrubbing his scalp. “But not everyone’s boss is Park Chanyeol. I mean, he’s always flirting with me? Or am I just letting the horny part of my brain take over?” He pushes _those thoughts_ out of his head as quickly as they pop up, or he tries to. He doesn’t think about the way the muscles in Chanyeol’s arms bulge when he rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up, doesn’t think about his teeth digging into his plump bottom lip when he’s concentrating, and he definitely doesn’t think about how tight his slacks are. The way they hug his hips and cling to those thighs should be fucking illegal, and— the best part— they do nothing to hide the outline of his thick cock. Baekhyun gasps, stroking his own cock. “Fuck,” he whimpers, teeth digging into his lip as he comes all over the shower wall. He has to catch himself before his legs give out, leaning heavily against the wall. “Oh fuck,” he sighs, “I’m a mess.”

***

Chanyeol looks at his watch again, sighing loudly. He’d sent Baekhyun home over an hour ago and hasn’t heard from him since. “I should just pick him up,” he decides, calling his driver. He grabs his coat and heads outside to wait for the car. _“I should be at your place in 15. Hope you’re ready.”_

Baekhyun curses when his phone pings, dropping his eyeshadow brush. “This better be good,” he grumbles as he reads the message. The color drains from his face as he looks from his phone to the mirror and back to his phone. “Oh no,” he whines, “I still have to finish my makeup and pick out an outfit! Shit, I’ve got to hurry.” It doesn’t take too long to finish his makeup, but finding an outfit proves to be a bit more challenging. He’s beginning to feel hopeless when he spots a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a graphic tee. “Seems simple enough,” he mutters, yanking them off their hangers.

“We’re here, Sir.” Chanyeol sends Baekhyun another text, thanking his driver.

Baekhyun tells him he’ll be down in a minute and looks at himself in the mirror one last time. “It’s good,” he whispers. He grabs his wallet and jacket then heads down to the front of the building.

Chanyeol’s driver spots him walking toward the car and opens the door for him. “You look nice, Mr. Byun.”

“Thank you,” he smiles, ducking into the car quickly. “I’m sorry for not calling like we discussed.” Chanyeol does nothing but stare at him when he finally faces him. “Mr. Park? I-Is something wrong?”

“What?” Baekhyun mumbles something about him staring. Chanyeol clears his throat, shaking his head slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to seeing you like this.”

“Oh. Is it too much?”

“No, no,” he answers immediately, “I love it. I-I mean it looks nice; you look nice.”

“Thank you, Mr. Park.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t have to call me that all the time. You’re allowed to call me Chanyeol.”

“Okay… Chanyeol.” He blushes as the name rolls off his tongue. Chanyeol smiles, squeezing his leg. “How much longer until we get to the bar?”

“About ten minutes. Why?” Baekhyun shrugs, tracing his bosses fingers absentmindedly.

“I think you want to get drunk as much as I do.”

“Maybe… I haven’t been out since I’ve started working for you.” Chanyeol shoots him a surprised look. “I was excited about my job and didn’t want to jeopardize it.”

“Well,” he moves his hand a bit higher on his leg, “I can tell you right now that you have no chance of jeopardizing your job. I’d be lost without you by my side.” Baekhyun gulps and squeezes his legs together. Chanyeol gazes down at him with a smirk.

“What exactly are you saying, Chanyeol?”

“I’m saying—” he leans closer, lips ghosting the shell of his ear— “I need you… in every sense of the word.” Baekhyun sucks in a breath, panting softly.

“Chanyeol—”

“We’ve arrived, Sir.” Chanyeol curses and pulls away from his assistant.

“I’ll call you when we’re ready to go.” He helps Baekhyun out of the car and leads him inside.

“Wow,” Baekhyun whispers quietly, “This place is amazing.” Chanyeol smiles, walking him over to the bar.

“I’ll have whiskey on the rocks. And he’ll have a—?”

“A blue Hawaiian, please.” The bartender nods, finishing up another order before starting on theirs.

“I didn’t take you as a rum and pineapple kind of person. We should've done this sooner.”

“So you could learn my drink preferences?” Chanyeol laughs, pulling a barstool out for him. “Pulling my chair out? I’m beginning to learn a lot about you, too.”

“Common courtesy,” he answers, pulling another out for himself, “I wouldn’t want to be rude to my favorite assistant.” The bartender slides their drinks over, sending Baekhyun a wink before going to the opposite end of the bar. “You seem to have captured his attention.”

Baekhyun scoffs, scrunching his nose up. “Bartenders aren’t my type. They’re way too sleazy,” he raises his voice as they come back by. They scowl, stomping back to where they came from. “Thank fuck he took the hint.”

“Have people not taken the hint before?” Baekhyun nods, sucking on the piece of pineapple decorating his drink. Chanyeol tries not to stare as the juice slowly drips down from the corners of his mouth before being captured by his tongue. He takes a sip of his own drink, forcing himself to think of unpleasant thoughts.

“You seem uncomfortable. Did I say something?” Chanyeol shakes his head, signalling the bartender for another drink. “I’m already falling behind,” Baekhyun giggles, sipping his drink.

“It’s not a contest.” Baekhyun grins mischievously before downing the remainder of his drink. “You wanna have a drinking contest? Let’s do it properly.” Chanyeol requests a dozen shots and places six in front of Baekhyun. “On three. One, two—”

“Three!” Baekhyun shouts, downing the first of six. Chanyeol follows, downing one after another. “Shit,” he giggles, “You won.”

“I’ve been doing this way longer than you have.” Baekhyun finishes his shots, scowling at his boss. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Let’s go again.” Chanyeol hesitates and Baekhyun orders them himself. “Giving up on me already?” They order two more rounds after that and Baekhyun starts feeling a bit tipsy. The bar has started to get crowded and a number of people have made their way onto the dance floor. “Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun coos, “Come dance with me?”

“Ah,” he laughs awkwardly, “I-I don’t dance.” Baekhyun pouts, grabbing onto his arm. “I’ll just make a fool of myself. You wouldn’t want to see that catastrophe.”

“Okay, I’ll just go by myself.” Baekhyun stands, wavering a bit as he makes his way to the dance floor. He slides through the thick crowd until Chanyeol can barely see him from his place at the bar. Chanyeol frowns and orders another drink.

“You look upset, man.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, it is. Whatever you feel for your friend is obvious, too.” Chanyeol scoffs, swirling the dark liquid around in the glass. “You should’ve followed him onto the dance floor.”

“Why’s that?” The bartender gestures out into the crowd where Baekhyun’s dancing. Chanyeol spots him… grinding on some stranger. “Please tell me I’m only drunk and seeing things.”

“You’re definitely drunk, but you aren’t seeing things, my friend.” They push a shot toward him. “Go get him.” Chanyeol slams it back and pushes through the crowd.

“Baekhyun!” He snaps his head in the direction of the voice and squeals.

“Chanyeol! I knew you’d come dance with me,” he shouts, throwing his arms around his neck. “These people keep pushing and pulling me.”

“It’s okay now,” Chanyeol wraps his arms around his waist, “You can just dance with me.” Baekhyun sighs happily, resuming his rhythm from earlier.

“Hey, go find someone else! He’s with me!” The prick grabs Baekhyun’s arm and tries to pull him out of Chanyeol’s grip. “Fuck off!”

“You fuck off, dickhead! He’s obviously made his choice.” Baekhyun turns around to flip him off. “See what I mean?” The asshole curses them out as he stalks away to find a new partner.

“You’re really hot when you’re angry,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Do you want to get out of here, Baekhyun?” He nods, pulling Chanyeol off the dance floor. They stop at the bar for one last drink (Baekhyun’s request) before stepping outside so Chanyeol can call his driver.

“We’re going back to your place, right?” Chanyeol nods, pulling him closer. Baekhyun suddenly stands on his tip-toes and kisses Chanyeol’s neck. “I gave you a hickey,” he giggles once he’s pulled away.

“I’ll get you back,” Chanyeol promises as they climb into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen on the way to Chanyeol's place? We'll have to wait and see... 
> 
> P.S. sorry not sorry for the slight cliffhanger😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! It's time for the filth lol.

As soon as the door shuts, Chanyeol’s lips are on Baekhyun’s. It’s open-mouthed and sloppy but Baekhyun’s on cloud nine. The man he’s been secretly lusting over for months is _finally_ kissing him and he knows nothing will ever beat the sensations he’s feeling right now.

“Mr. Park,” he moans, running his hands through his hair. Chanyeol trails his lips down his throat, biting the sensitive flesh. Baekhyun’s entire body feels like it’s been engulfed in flames as his boss continues sucking marks into his skin.

“Do you know how hard it was to be so close and not touch you this way?” He whispers the question against his skin as he snakes a hand under his t-shirt. “I had to restrain myself so many times, but not anymore. Not tonight.”

“I wish you hadn’t. You don’t know how many times I imagined you fucking me on your desk,” Baekhyun sighs.

“Sorry to say it won’t be on my desk, but I’ll definitely be fucking you tonight.” Baekhyun chuckles and pulls him into a bruising kiss. “Lie on the seat,” Chanyeol whispers.

“W-What?” He maneuvers Baekhyun until he’s lying on his back. “Mr. Park!” Chanyeol unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his knees.

“Such pretty thighs,” he hums, “I think they could use a few bruises.” Baekhyun props up onto his elbows, staring down at Chanyeol as he nibbles along his inner thigh.

“Oh fuck,” he whines, falling back onto the seat, “I want you now.”

“Mr. Park?” A sharp knock from the front of the car interrupts their escapade. “We’ve arrived, sir.” Chanyeol groans and tells Baekhyun to pull his pants up.

“We’ll continue inside,” he whispers when Baekhyun whines.

They tumble out of the car, giggling like school girls as they make their way through the lobby. Baekhyun’s holding onto his boss’ suit jacket like his life depends on it, the alcohol and arousal coursing through his veins making it difficult to stay on his feet.

“Come on,” Chanyeol coaxes, “We’re almost to the elevator.” Baekhyun chuckles and lets Chanyeol practically drag him wherever he pleases. “He had a bit too much to drink. I’m just letting him stay with me until he sobers up.”

“Who’re you talking to?”

“The people who keep looking at me like I’m a criminal,” he explains through clenched teeth.

“Oh. So, we aren’t going to fuck?” Chanyeol yelps, covering his mouth as an older resident scowls at them. Baekhyun keeps talking and trying to push his hand off, but Chanyeol won’t budge.

“Oh my God,” he hisses once they’ve safely reached the empty elevator, “Why would you say that out loud?!” Baekhyun blushes, murmuring a soft “sorry” into his shoulder.

“You’re still going to fuck me, right? I didn’t drink that much to just be tucked into bed.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and kisses him roughly. Baekhyun gasps against his lips, holding him close. “What floor are you on?”

“The very top,” Chanyeol pants into his mouth. Baekhyun scoffs and pushes him back. “What are you doing?” He sinks to his knees, eyes never leaving his boss' shocked face.

“I need to taste you.” Baekhyun unzips him slowly, teasing his throbbing cock through his slacks.

“You’re running out of time,” he grunts, bucking into the pleasure of Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun raises a brow— a challenge shining in his dark eyes. He leans forward, running his tongue over Chanyeol’s clothed dick. “Should I continue like this?”

Chanyeol grabs a handful of his hair, forcing him to look up, “Do it properly, Baekhyun.”

“Yessir.” He pulls his cock free and takes it into his mouth. The grunt from above spurs him on as he takes more of the hot flesh inside his mouth.

“Take it all,” Chanyeol grunts, “I know you can.” Baekhyun shivers at the tone, gagging on the thick cock forcing its way down his throat. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, your mouth feels like Heaven.” Baekhyun moans, tears falling from his cheeks as Chanyeol thrusts his hips forward. He reaches for Chanyeol’s thigh, pawing at the toned flesh. “Come on, sweetheart, just a bit more,” he coos, giving him a moment to breathe. Baekhyun gasps wetly, blinking away any remaining tears. “Open your mouth.” He does so, tongue lolling out as well. Chanyeol smirks and strokes himself until he paints Baekhyun’s face and tongue with cum. He bends down, holding his chin between his fingers, “Swallow.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun rasps, standing up on shaky legs.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol catches him as he sways. “Can you stand?” He nods, clutching onto his arm for support.

“I must be really drunk.” He starts giggling into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I came in my pants like some teenager.”

“What?” Chanyeol snakes his hand down to the front of his jeans and gasps. “Holy shit, you did. Was my cock that good?”

“The best I’ve ever tasted,” he answers, licking his lips hungrily, “I already miss it.”

“You won’t be saying that for long.” Chanyeol pulls his pants back up as the elevator dings, signaling their arrival.

Baekhyun stumbles into the living room of the penthouse and over to the large windows. “Wow,” he breathes, “You can see the whole city from up here.” He jumps when Chanyeol bumps his shoulder to offer him a glass of wine.

“Can I continue to tempt you?” Baekhyun takes it with a smile, downing the contents immediately. “Slow down,” Chanyeol chuckles, “I don’t want to spend the night watching you puke everywhere.”

“I can hold my drinks,” he slurs lightly. Chanyeol agrees and quickly puts the wine bottle out of his reach. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“If I were to undress and walk over to those windows, would people be able to see me?”

“Well,” Chanyeol thinks for a moment, “It’s certainly possible. Why would you be thinking about that?”

“Because—” he pulls his shirt over his head— “I want you to fuck me against them.” Chanyeol chokes. His wine glass slips from his fingers and onto the white rug below. “Don’t you think it’ll be fun? Seeing me smushed up against them— nipples hard and begging for your mouth’s attention— the heat from my body imprinting our dirty deed on the surface until it’s wiped clean?” Baekhyun slips out of his jeans and makes his way over to the windows, swaying his hips teasingly. “Please,” he purrs, turning around to face his boss, “I promise to be a good boy for you, Sir.”

“You fucking whore,” Chanyeol growls, closing the distance between them and shoving Baekhyun into the cold surface. He yelps, squirming against the tight grip on his arms. “You know just what you want, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yessir! Please fuck me,” he begs. Chanyeol drops to his knees and rips Baekhyun’s underwear off. “ _Oh god_.”

“Turn around,” he orders, voice dripping with authority, “Stick your ass out.” Baekhyun obeys, legs shaking with pure desire. Chanyeol spreads him roughly, spitting onto his hole. “This pussy is mine for tonight— mine to grab, kiss, lick, and bite. Do you understand?”

“My pussy belongs to you,” he repeats, voice quivering, “You do with it what you please.”

“Good boy,” he whispers, nipping the plump flesh. Baekhyun whimpers quietly, pushing his ass closer to Chanyeol. “Uh-uh,” he tuts, “Patience.”

“I-I don’t have any. Please, just do _something_.”

“Spread yourself.” He lets Baekhyun stay like that for a moment, admiring him before slapping his pussy. Baekhyun yelps, lurching forward. “You wanted me to do something, right? Is this enough for you, baby?”

“Please put your mouth on me, Sir.”

“Apparently not,” he chuckles. Chanyeol swats Baekhyun’s hands away, replacing them with his own. He leans forward, licking over his pussy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun moans, grinding into the fleeting pleasure, “Don’t stop.” Chanyeol increases the pressure of his tongue, working it inside his walls. The moans and whimpers coming from Baekhyun spur him on. He grips his cheeks roughly and alternates between licking inside him and sucking on his rim. “Holy fuck, I can’t—” He heaves in a breath, slamming a palm against the window. “I-I’m gonna come!” Chanyeol doesn’t let up until Baekhyun comes with a shout and tries to push his head away.

“Pushing me away already?” Baekhyun nods, resting his forehead against the cool window. Chanyeol stands and takes him into his arms. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, “Just sensitive.” Chanyeol smiles and brings him over to the ruined rug. “Why’re you bringing me here?” He just kisses his temple and wordlessly walks over to the fireplace. Baekhyun plops down onto the soft surface and watches as Chanyeol starts a fire. “Are you going to fuck me here? In front of the fireplace?”

“Yes,” he glances at him over his shoulder, “Is that going to be a problem?” Baekhyun shakes his head, rolling over onto his stomach.

“It’s a shame I caused you to ruin your rug.” He runs his fingers over the deep red stain, sighing softly. Chanyeol comes over and rolls him onto his back. “I’ll buy you another.”

“The rug is the very last thing on my list of priorities right now,” he mutters as he hovers over him.

“Really? Well,” he wraps a leg around his waist, “That’s good to know.” Chanyeol hums, thrusting his hips up. Baekhyun moans, letting his head fall back with a soft thunk. “I’m beginning to think you’re leading me on, Mr. Park.”

“Do you now?” Baekhyun nods, chewing his lower lip. Chanyeol smirks and pulls his lip free. “I can assure you I’m not leading you on.”

“Then what _are_ you doing?” Baekhyun tries not to sound desperate, but he can’t take any more of his teasing.

“Driving you insane,” he whispers, lips centimeters away from Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun can feel their lips graze as Chanyeol speaks, feel the puff of breath from his huffed laugh—

“Just kiss me,” he cries.

Chanyeol smiles but there’s no trace of sweetness in it; only mischief. He buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, kissing and sucking a trail up the underside of his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun groans, whipping his head from side to side as Chanyeol sucks another bruise into his neck.

“Mr. Park,” he begs, “I-I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me.”

Chanyeol stops marking him and sits up. “Call me Chanyeol,” he requests as he unbuttons his shirt.

“What?”

“I want you to scream my name when I fuck you. This isn’t work and I’m not Mr. Park right now.” He throws the shirt to the side, followed by his jeans and underwear.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” he purrs, “Can I please suck your cock?” Chanyeol moves onto the couch and motions Baekhyun over with a finger. He’s sure to put on a show as he slinks between the lawyer’s legs, running his hands along the insides of his thighs.

“You’d better stop teasing,” he warns quietly. Baekhyun smirks and strokes him slowly, watching the way his muscles clench when he suckles just the tip. Chanyeol curses, fighting the urge to buck up and gag his pretty assistant.

“Should I take more?” He nods. Baekhyun sinks down until he feels the tip at the back of his throat. Spit falls from his lips and down his chin as he does his best to swallow around the intrusion.

“Holy fuck!” Chanyeol grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him back up. Baekhyun coughs and wipes the drool from his mouth. “On the rug.” He lies back down and automatically spreads his legs. “Shit, forgot the lube.” Chanyeol hurries into the bedroom and comes back with the missing lube.

“Finally,” Baekhyun huffs. Chanyeol plops down in front of him with a goofy smile. “No, this is not the time to be funny. Stretch me open now.”

“Bossy,” he chuckles. Baekhyun squirms as he drizzles his fingers with lube and rubs one against his entrance.

“Two. You can use two.”

“Are you sure? I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he rolls his eyes. _How dare he be sweet at a time like this_. “I’m still loose from when you ate me out earlier.” Chanyeol shrugs and slowly works two fingers inside him. “Fuck,” he whines, “Add another, Chanyeol, please.”

“Such a greedy pussy,” Chanyeol whispers in awe after he’s worked four fingers inside him, “Could you take another?”

“Need your cock,” he hiccups, fucking himself on his fingers. Chanyeol slips his fingers out of his pussy and grabs the lube. “Chanyeol if you don’t—” Baekhyun’s words die in his throat as Chanyeol covers his entrance with the cold substance. He inhales sharply when he feels the tip of his dick pushing inside his stretched pussy, tears of relief falling down his cheeks.

“Am I hurting you?” Chanyeol starts to pull out but Baekhyun wraps his legs around his waist. “Baek?”

“Don’t you dare.” Baekhyun rolls his hips, desperately trying to take in more of him. “Fuck me,” he whines in frustration.

Chanyeol’s resolve fades and he finally snaps his hips forward. He thrusts into him with a brutal pace, spurred on by every shout and whine leaving Baekhyun’s lips. “Fuck,” he grunts, “Such a tight pussy, baby. You take your boss’ cock so well.”

“F-Faster!” He’s been turned into a whining, incoherent mess; completely at the mercy of his boss as he pounds into him. “I-I’m close,” he gasps.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol mumbles as he pulls Baekhyun into his arms and stands.

“W-Wait!” He hiccups, the new angle shoving Chanyeol’s cock against his prostate.

“You said you wanted to be fucked against the window, right?” He pins Baekhyun onto the cold surface and resumes his brutal pace. “Scream for me, baby.”

Baekhyun wails, back arching off the cold glass. “Chanyeol,” he cries out, “I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me,” he whispers, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Baekhyun screams into Chanyeol’s mouth as he comes. “That’s it,” Chanyeol coos, holding him close as he calms down. “Just a bit more, okay?”

“Fill me up,” Baekhyun whispers, burying his face in Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol grunts, fucking up into him roughly. “I’m close,” he whispers. Baekhyun hums, sucking marks into his neck. “Fuck!” Chanyeol shouts, grinding into him. Baekhyun cries out softly as ropes of hot cum fill his pussy. “Baekhyun?”

“D-Don’t pull out,” he rasps, voice raw from screaming. Chanyeol nods and walks to his bedroom. Baekhyun lifts his head from his neck to look around.

“We’re in my room,” Chanyeol explains as he maneuvers them onto the mattress. Baekhyun nods, wiggling around until he finds a comfortable position on Chanyeol’s chest. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“Sleep,” he mumbles. Chanyeol chuckles and pulls the blanket over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you think; I love hearing from you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow due to online classes/babysitting, but I promise to update as much as possible! Check out my Twitter (@SinisterByun_) for more!


End file.
